Layers 125 - the good bits
by NevynR
Summary: This is the alternative / additional scene from Layers of the Onion chapter 12 (/s/7094038/12/). Very M-rated, for those of you who want the extra steam ;-)


**Author's Note: OK, readers! This is the decidedly M-rated alternate / additional scene from Layers of the Onion chapter 12 ( s/7094038/12/ if you haven't been following along). There are a couple of minor (mainly dialogue) bits that were shifted around to keep the other story-line mostly safe. Manuxinhace and I are pretty happy with this one, and we hope you are too.**

**Feedback is always appreciated, dear readers ;-)**

* * *

"Call your daughter, Rick." She bucked her hips into him, the hardness of his evident arousal trapped between them. Rubbing her centre against him, seeking some small measure of relief, she commanded her partner. "You're not going home tonight..."

Closing his eyes, Castle unlocked his phone with swipe of his thumb, putting his multi-tasking skills to good use. His other hand dragging his fingernails across the small expanse of skin exposed at the small of her back, Rick slid his hand down the gap that appeared when Kate groaned and her hips jerked in response. The curve of her backside filling his palm, he bent his knees slightly to give himself a little more leverage, then lifted. The purchase afforded by Beckett's grip on his waist with her leg was just enough for him to hoist her slender frame a few inches, her other leg wrapping around to join the first as her behind landed on top of the desk. A plaintive mewl slipping from her, she darted her head forward and nipped at the corner of his neck.

Kneading the flesh in his hand, Castle rocked his hips into her as he scrolled through his recent contacts, hitting dial when he saw his daughter's face. Fighting to keep his breathing under control in the face of Beckett's unrelenting assault on his senses, he lifted the phone to his ear, the purring of the ring tone almost drowned out by the rushing blood whiting out anything else. The pace of Kate's grinding increased, her hand wandering down his chest as her fingers deftly undid the top button of his shirt, easing her way under the fabric to spread across the swell of his chest.

"Hey, Dad..." Alexis answered the call, the sound of Martha's voice in the background.

"Hi, Pumpkin," He responded, biting back a groan as his hand slipped further down the detective's pants, his fingertips curling as he stroked the cleft at the base of her buttocks, the silky wetness coating his fingers immediately. The obvious state of her arousal hit him like a thunderbolt, the certain knowledge that she wanted this just as badly as he did, as if the fact that they were damn near doing the deed on her desk didn't give it away. Dragging his focus out of the detective's pants for a moment, he continued. "I'm heading over to Beckett's place to work on some things..." He felt his eyes flutter half closed as Kate pressed her chest into his, grinding her hips back far enough that he felt her moist lips part around his fingers, her entrance brushing across the whorls of his fingertips.

"So Grams and I will take care of dinner ourselves, and don't wait up?" His daughter asked, her tone somewhere between amused and too knowing for the author's liking.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean..." He replied, aiming for circumspect, and missing by a considerable margin.

"Tell Detective Beckett I said hi, and I'll see you when you get home dad." She quipped, ending the call before she could hear anything that might traumatise her.

A low growl in his throat, Rick let the phone fall to the surface of the desk with a clatter. Flexing his fingers, he felt the silky arousal soaking Kate's panties with the back of his knuckles as he eased the tip of one finger into her heat, his other hand winding its way into her hair. Beckett let out a moan of pleasure as he captured her lips once more, clenching around the welcome intrusion into her core. Gyrating, she ground herself onto his hand, offering him a sinful preview of what she was planning on doing to him in the very near future.

"Fuck, Castle!" She purred, her eyes sliding closed from the intensity of the sensations sweeping through her. Feeling bold, the writer caressed the delicate column of her throat, his hand splaying wide, palming her breast through the fabric of her button down shirt.

"What, here?" He teased, running the pad of his thumb across her nipple, the bud easily felt as it pressed hard against the material. Gripping the nub through the fabric of her shirt, he squeezed, rewarded instantly as Beckett arched her back, pressing her breast into his hand once more. Sliding her palm between their bodies, Kate cupped his straining arousal and ran her thumb firmly across it. Her voice low, she ground out,

"I'm sure my bed is more comfortable than the desk..." Forcing her hands away from his groin, the detective wound her arms around her partner's' neck and flexed. The smooth play of her leg muscles derailed Castle's train of thought as he blinked, the sudden pressure of her in his arms a schock. Blinking, he realised that she'd levered herself off the desk, and had anchored her endless legs so firmly around his waist that he was holding all of her weight. Looking down into his crystal blue eyes, Kate smirked as she brushed her nose against his.

Shifting, Rick turned on the spot, his hands reaching down to cup her backside. Leaning back slightly, he felt the shudder run through her at the increased friction, the aching throb of his length trapped between them. Darting his right hand out, the writer scooped up his phone and dumped it unceremoniously into his pocket once more, before returning his hand to its rightful place. Moving forward, he carried them towards the elevator, the startled giggle that spilled from the woman in his arms soon breaking down into a flurry of stolen kisses with every step closer to their destination.

* * *

**7:15pm, Beckett's Apartment**

Castle groaned, the air rushing out of his chest as his back slammed into the door of Beckett's apartment. One hand pressed firmly against the expanse of his chest, the detective held him pinned there her eyes locked on his as she fished around for her keys. Never breaking the electric tension between them, she lined the cool metal up with the lock and slid it in. Turning it, she stepped forward, their bodies meeting flush as she used the momentum to swing the door open behind him. Their feet moving in perfect synchronisation, Kate tossed the keys onto the coffee table as she wrapped her arms around his neck again, their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss. Using her heel to hook the door closed, she dragged her nails across the breadth of his shoulders, steeping him with not so gentle pressure as he shuffled backwards.

Neither of them could spare the time for such a mundane task as turning on a light, and dismissed it as a waste of time. His trust in his partner implicit, Rick let her guide them as he moved backwards through the dim apartment, their hands stroking, caressing, kneading as they mapped the contours of each others' body, finally able to give their desires free reign. Kate ran her fingers down the front of his chest, deftly undoing each button with a flick of her wrist, her lips chasing the newly-exposed skin. Passing the door to her bedroom, Rick halted just long enough for Kate to press against him. Resting his hands on her hips, he ducked his head, nibbling his way down the side of her neck. The soft moan from her only encouraging him all the more, Rick felt the cool gust of air across his chest as the last of his buttons was freed. His patience long-since exhausted, he gripped the collar of Beckett's shirt and pulled, the buttons scattering across the floor. Gasping, Kate shot him a smoky glare, her lips parting to chide him for the wanton destruction of her shirt, but the words were swallowed the instant hip lips latched onto her breast. The moist heat of his tongue swiped across her nipple, and the detective forgot all about the damned shirt. Flexing his fingers, Castle held her pinned as he lavished her breast through the black lace of her bra.

Dragging her fingers through his hair, Kate pressed his head more firmly to her chest, not bothering to hide the growl of approval that rippled through her when he took the hint and opened his mouth wider, his teeth scraping across the swell of her flesh. Reaching behind herself with her free hand, she undid the hooks of her bra and rolled her shoulders, the straps slipping free when the writer clenched the garment between his teeth and pulled his head back. Radiating approval, she looked down at her boyfriend as he knelt on the floor of her bedroom, his shirt gaping open, her lingerie dangling from his mouth. Flicking his head to the side, Castle tossed the lace towards the chair in the corner, and missed by several feet. Not really caring, he raked his eyes over the form in front of him - clad in her jeans and heels and not a stitch more, Kate stood open to his ravenous gaze. Her hair thoroughly mussed, eyes dark with arousal, the delicate buds of her nipples rigidly at attention, she was the embodiment of all his carnal desires.

A teasing grin forming on her lips, Kate spoke, the first words either of them had uttered since the hurried instructions to the cab driver outside the precinct.

"If you're not naked by the time I am, Castle, I'm starting without you..." Sliding her thumbs into the waist of her jeans, she undid the button deliberately. Gripping the zipper, she dragged it down slowly, the amusement clear when she saw the moment her words registered on her partner. Standing hurriedly, Rick undid the cuffs of his shirt and let it slid off his shoulders into a puddle on the floor, his hands shaking slightly as he raced to divest himself of his pants.

Shimmying her hips, Kate eased the denim down her thighs and stepped out of them, her boots lending her movements a confident, powerful strut. Her matching panties now exposed, she placed one boot on the bed frame, a surge of pleasure washing through her as she saw Rick's attention pulled to her again. The scent of her arousal was enough to reel him closer, his eyes tracing her curves before flicking to the wetness pooling between her thighs. Ignoring her command to divest himself of clothes, he knelt at her feet and ran the tips of his fingers up her legs, skirting the back of her knees before stroking the damp material. Beckett's leg on the bed giving him easy access, he cupped her backside with one hand and dipped his head forward, his lips working over the dampness roughly. Purring, Kate half closed her eyes as she looked down the length of her body at him, her fingers weaving through his dark locks, kneading his scalp as he let his teeth run over her sensitive nub. Showing off his multitasking skills, the writer managed to wrap his spare hand around the heel of her boot, tugging insistently until the footwear came free. Hesitating for a second as he plotted his next move, Rick let his tongue clean the traces of her arousal from her panties. Swallowing thickly as he tasted her essence, he used his grip on her hips to turn her slightly, her back to the bed, then pushed.

With a startled exclamation, Beckett fell back onto the bed a split second before her partner effectively divested her of her remaining footwear. Raising herself up onto her elbows, she scooted back up the bed until she hit her pillows, watching in amusement as Rick followed her. Crawling across the covers, tracking her movements like a predator, he closed the distance between them. Growling playfully, he reached up and snagged his fingers around the waist of her panties and pulled them down slowly. Lifting her hips to help him, Kate let her legs fall apart as the last of her clothing was removed. Lying naked atop her sheets, she met his eyes, excited and nervous.

Taking a steadying breath, she swallowed, unashamedly admiring his physique. Needing to regain the upper hand, she smiled up at him slowly, laying back as she ran one hand across her stomach, cupping her breast. Watching his eyes, she saw them widen as she rolled the pebbled nub of her nipple between her fingers even as her other hand skated lower, curling her slim fingers through her own arousal.

"Rick?" She purred, parting her moist lips, dragging one finger through her wetness.

Gulping loudly, he watched, entranced as she slid her finger into her heat, her hips bucking as she revelled in the sensations.

"Yeah?" He finally managed to respond, no small task given the lack of blood available for coherent thinking. Beckett moaned softly as she eased a second finger inside, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're not naked yet." It took almost a second for Rick's brain to throw up the appropriate flag, and less than half that for him to strip his boxers off, the soft satin landing in a pool atop her discarded bra. Her eyes wandering over his naked form, Kate let out a purr of approval, curling her fingers inside as she spread her knees further apart. The bed dipped as he crawled closer to her, the electricity buzzing between them.

"Much better..." She whispered thickly, sliding her fingers free of her heat. Lifting her hand, she deliberately licked the juices from her skin, the tang off her arousal beckoning him closer. Dragging the tips of his fingers across her stomach, Rick traced lightly around the puckered flesh of her nipples, drawing a soft sigh from her. Closing the distance between them, he leaned down, his hands either side of her head, he captured her lips with his own. Diving his tongue between her lips, he let his body press into her, his length rubbing directly against her core. Responding in kind, Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips, the slickness of her desire coating him almost immediately. Shifting slightly, Rick used the extra leverage to press more firmly against her, their twin groans at the sensations filling the cool air of the bedroom.

Nipping his bottom lip hard, she flipped them, her eyes flashing in triumph as she pinned him to her bed. Straddling his waist, she sat upright, the silken play of her stomach muscles as she gyrated against his trapped length almost as mesmerising to him as the gentle bounce of her breasts. Open, unashamed, Kate worked herself over him, her juices spreading slick between them. Dragging her fingers through her hair, the detective splayed her other hand across his chest, bracing herself as she increased the tempo of her rocking. Flexing her stomach, she lifted slightly, the brief loss of contact allowing his rigid arousal to slide between her lips, the swollen head brushing her entrance before rubbing between her cheeks.

Flushed and needy, Kate repeated the move, working herself more firmly against him, and was rewarded with a guttural moan from the man pinned beneath her. Unable to bear the sweet torture any longer, Rick caved. His hand connecting loudly with the perfect curve of her ass, he felt the shock ripple through her as he spanked her once, hard, then used his grip there to lift her higher. With a deliberate roll of his hips, he nudged the tip of his straining erection towards her sensitive core, the heat of her body scorching against him. The sweet pressure almost enough to slide into her velvet depths, he held her there for a moment, their eyes locked. Struggling to retain the ability to form coherent thoughts, Castle managed to speak, his words hazy with want.

"What about-" Kate blinked back the fog in her brain, before replying quickly.

"Clean. You?" He nodded then let out a satisfied groan as Kate sank onto him the instant she saw his head jerk in the affirmative. Her walls stretching tight around the delicious intrusion, she drew him into her body, knees flexing wider as she felt every glorious inch of him glide deeper. She stilled when their hips met, revelling in the sense of complete rightness as they joined.

The need to move built rapidly inside her, and Kate gave in. Clenching her inner muscles around him, she rolled her hips in a slow figure eight, letting out a pleased purr when his eyes fluttered half closed form the sensory overload.

"God, Kate..." He ground out, grinding into her in response. Beckett's mouth fell open as the shift sent a wash of heat through her. Taking immediate advantage, Castle surged forward, his hands sliding up the planes of her back and dragging her down. Plundering her mouth, he kissed her hard, their tongues delving, caressing.

Cupping her backside, he worked himself slowly into her depths, setting up a torturously teasing pace. Impatient, Kate drove her fingers into the thick mane of his hair and gripped hard. Jerking his head back, she broke off the kiss, her breathing hoarse. Twisting her hips, she slammed herself down onto him, over and over, gritting out,

"Next time... slow." Kate kissed him again brutally, already addicted to the taste of his mouth. "Just fuck me first." Rick let out a groan, flexing his hands as he sought a better grip on her ass. Grasping her roughly, he drove his hips upwards, their bodies meeting with a wet slap. Abandoning any restraint, Kate gave herself over to the rising flames of lust rapidly swamping her body. Leaning back, she cupped her breast with one hand, rolling and pinching the rosy nub of her nipple in time to Castle's thrusts. Not bothering to hold back her enthusiastic enjoyment, the room soon filled with an erotic chorus of groans and gasps.

Kate felt the coiling deep inside as the first waves of her orgasm flickered through her, the edge calling her closer. Raking the nails of her free hand down the glorious planes of Rick's chest, she splayed her fingers across the rhythmically bunching abs of her partner, finally ending the movement at the apex of her thighs. Lifting her hips, she caressed his length as he pistoned into her wet heat, her fingers smeared with her juices. Dragging her moistened digits up, she circled her swollen nub, sending a hard jolt of pleasure through her. Clenching hard around him, she bucked her hips, her vision starting to white out from the sensory overload.

"Oh, God, Kate!" He exclaimed, his eyes drinking in the sight of her as she rode him wildly, her fingers dancing through her folds. Spurred to fresh heights, he hauled his torso upright, his lips latching onto her other breast. Opening wide, he drew the flesh into the hot cavern of his mouth, biting down hard enough for his teeth to mark her. His tongue rasping against her nipple, he sucked harder as he drew back, teeth snagging across the dark, pebbled skin of her areola. Kate let out a plaintive whine, so close to the edge it roared through her in a fiery ache. Her hand still frantically working against her sensitive nub, Kate released her breast, the hand snaking around to fist Castle's hair once more. Pressing herself forward, she groaned as he took the hint, his jaw working wider. Drawing the whole of her breast between his stretching lips, he swirled his tongue around her nipple. Holding out as long as he possibly could, the author clenched, his own release close.

With a guttural roar, Rick dug his nails into her back, clawing red lines into her shoulders as his back bowed with the force his climax. The sharp pain just enough to finally trigger her own, Kate screamed his name, her body wracked with the violence of her orgasm. Her walls fluttered, squeezing around him hard. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through her, her body operating on autopilot as she writhed above her partner. The stuttering, hot slap of his satisfaction ratcheted her own body even higher, a seemingly endless loop, feeding from one to the other and back. Fresh jolts of energy hitting then every few seconds, neither of them had a chance to come down between successive waves. Kate's body started to sag, her breath shuddering, when Rick's hands raked further south. Cupping her ass, he squeezed, kneading the ripe flesh rhythmically. Buried to the hilt in the vise-like grip of her clenching inner walls, he groaned, utterly spent.

Atop the panting heat of him, Kate undulated her hips, working herself into the grasping embrace of his large hands. Aftershocks still rippling through her, she realised that having finally crossed the line between them, she would be hard-pressed to so much as look at his hands in future without flushing crimson. Pulsing around his softening length, the brunette forced her eyes open once more, meeting his in a torrid connection that just didn't seem to end. Lifting herself almost off him, her thighs quivering so badly she almost couldn't take her own weight, she cursed, the filthy words spilling from her lips as her partner used his grip of her assets to his advantage. Spreading her ass, her legs wider, he surged up at the same instant as he pulled her roughly down.

Their bodies met again with a wet slap and Kate's eyes rolled back in her head when her muscles fisted around him, hard. What surprised her the most, other than the impressive set of shock waves that exploded at the apex of her thighs, was the strange and entirely welcome sensation of her lover's body filling her, lengthening, stiffening inside with every twitch and roll of her hips. She'd always just assumed that he was skilled between the sheets, in her not-inconsiderable fantasies about him over the years, but the fact that he'd just emptied himself into her, and with barely a break in rhythm, recovered to full... capacity. The coil of need winding its way through her abdomen once more, Beckett braced her hands on Rick's chest and leaned down, their lips dancing together in a perfectly sinful tango. Darting her tongue into the moist cavern of his mouth, she worked her body flat against his, their sweat-slicked bodies writhing. Giving herself completely to the moment, her last coherent thought was that whatever aches and pains she was sure to suffer tomorrow, it was totally worth it.


End file.
